Sisterly Love
by TarynTheGreat
Summary: Marcia, Jan, and Cindy have some fun while the rest of the family is hiking.


IMPORTANT NOTES: This story is not intended for readers under the age of 18, however I am sure if you are a 12 year old reading this, this message will not hinder your act of reading this. Also I DO NOT own the Brady Bunch or any other companies mentioned in this fanfiction. Lastly, if you have suggestions or feedback msg me! -Taryn

"This was not going well," Marcia thought as she rushed up the stairs, crying as she went. The boys, mom, dad, and Alice had all left on a hiking trip, and since the girls hadn't felt up for all the trekking they were allowed to stay behind, and from the looks of how things were going so far this would probably be the last time they were left at home during a vacation. Already, on the first day, Cindy managed to spill soda on their bed, Jan accidentally put the washer on cold, shrinking the load of clothes. Now they had gotten themselves into a fight, arguing whether Marcia should be able to go on her date with George. Things were definitely not going well.

As Marcia finally reached her room, she slammed the door behind her a crashed onto her bed.

"What a lousy way to spend the weekend. All locked up in a house full of neanderthals." She thought to herself. Eventually, she managed to cease her sobbing, and her thoughts moved to George.

"Oh he's going to be so disappointed that I'm not joining him at his house, and we would have had such a wonderful time." Marcia's thoughts drifted to her fantasies. Honestly, although she did like men, she would much rather sleep with a woman. She let out a groan, and realized she'd been touching herself. Marcia realized she might as well jill off while she was in the mood.

Marcia's eyes drifted around the room, scanning for anything to aid her in pleasuring herself. Finding nothing she tried to recall if any of the boys owned something long and skinny. Finally, remembering the dreadful noise Bobby made, she settled on a pair of his drum sticks. She snuck through the bathroom and into the boy's room, and removed Bobby's drumsticks from their closet.

"I have a much more useful purpose in mind for you than merely hitting a stupid drum." She said to herself. She creeped back into her room, and after making sure all the doors were closed, she slowly removed her shirt. She started to rub her tits under her tight black bra. Her breasts had not matured as much as Jan's had, leaving her with a B cup while her sister boasted D cups. She continued massaging her boobs with one hand, while the other swiftly reached behind and unclasped her bra. It fell off in one quick motion and she went back to touching herself. She let out a long quiet moan as she felt pleasure swarming through her body. She felt a strong urge to start fingering, but knew putting herself off for longer would increase and prolong her eventual climax. She spread her legs, slowly rubbing the tip of her left index finger on her tight jeans, barring the way to her pussy. As she continued rubbing she felt a warm smooth wetness in her power regions, and knew it was time to continue.

As her foreplay came to an end, she threw her pants off exposing her cute black panties that perfectly matched her bra. Feeling the wetness seeping through her black underwear, she pulled her panties off revealing her shaved, pink, and tan vagina. It was soaked, providing a perfect lubricant for the drumstick about to enter her private zone. She took the stick and slowly inserted it into her pussy, causing a wave of pleasure to crash into her like a rogue wave. She moaned loudly and prayed her sisters wouldn't hear her. After almost fully inserting the musical tool she starting pulling it out, and then pushed it back in. She repeated this slowly increasing the speed. Faster. Stronger. She was moaning almost constantly now, louder than ever.

"Come on, come on, almost there!" She cried out, ignoring the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. As she finally climaxed she felt an amazing rush of cum being released from her body, and at the same time felt an onrush of pleasure. She relaxed on the bed, licking the cum off her fingers when the door was pushed open by Jan.

"What the hell are you doing Marcia!" Questioned Jan. Marcia quickly hid under the covers of her bed, hiding her naked body and Bobby's drumstick, still wedged between the lips of her pussy.

"Look can we just forget about this, I mean does it really matter?" Marcia responded.

"Marcia you were moaning so loud I heard you down in the kitchen, just be glad Cindy is watching the television, or we both would hav-" Jan looked down and noticed a small wet spot on Marcia's covers.

"Wait a minute, you were masturbating weren't you?"

"Look I said can we just forget about this?"

"Marcia please, you see, well. I haven't exactly you know, pleasured myself, and I'd like you to show my."

There were a few moments of silence as Marcia took in what her little sister had said. Marcia, still wrapped up in blanket, walked over to the door, closing it shut and keeping it shut with a nearby chair.

"Now the first thing Jan is that you're going to need to take off your clothes so we're both on even ground."

"So you mean you'll show me?"

"Yes now strip down and just throw your clothes in a pile somewhere."

Jan started to unbutton her shirt, and slipped it off, gracefully and quickly. Then the moved to her pants unbuttoning them and taking them off with one swift motion. This left her standing in front of Marcia in a pair of light green panties and bra.

"I'm not taking off the rest until you take off that silly blanket." Remarked Jan.

"Fine," responded Marcia "but don't make fun of me." She dropped her blanket revealing her slim naked body, and the drumstick still inserted in her vagina. Jan looked upon her older sister in awe, she was now beginning to feel wet, and knew that was a sign that she was attracted to her own sister. Marcia pulled the stick out of her pussy, threw it on the bed and said "Well, let's get started."

Jan didn't know what to think of her older sister now, but didn't argue when she offered to remove the rest of Jan's garments. Marcia leapt forward and used her hands to undo Jan's bra, while grinding their vagina's together. Marcia had seen Jan's boobs before but never in such an intimate and close way. She lowered herself down onto her knees, and pulled her sisters panties off. Jan had a beautiful unshaved pussy, with pink round curves. Marcia wasted no time and instantly shot her tongue into Jan's private area, eating her out as she had heard about from awkward conversations with friends.

"Oh that feels wonderful Marcia! Please don't stop!" Marcia continued until she felt her sister about to orgasm, she then pulled her tongue out, leaving Jan confused.

"Don't worry I'm just gonna try something new and interesting." Marcia said with a grin. She commanded Jan to get on the bed on all fours.

"Now don't worry, this will hurt a bit but you won't care in a bit." Marcia then shoved the already used drumstick into Jan's vagina, making her scream with both pain and pleasure. Marcia then mirrored her sisters movements and got on all fours. Quickly she jammed the other end of the drumstick into her own vagina. Slowly she pushed it back and forth causing both their vaginas to be stimulated.

"Marcia this feels so good but should we be doing this?"

In response Marcia closed the gap between their privates, shoving the drumstick deeper into their pussies. They started moaning and grinding, moaning and grinding. They were nearing they're climax when suddenly their door bust open.

"Hey guys why were you using the door as a blockade and-" Cindy was cut off by Jan and Marcia's screams and groans as they hit their orgasms, cumming into each other's vagina. Cindy, in complete and utter shock, just stood there.

Jan and Marcia removed the drumstick and ran over to Cindy grabbing her by the arms and dragging her downstairs.

"What are you going to do you weirdos. You were putting Bobby's drumstick in your... Well you know."

"Just shut up Cindy you're going to help us." Replied Marcia.

"What's she going to do?" Asked Jan.

"You'll see."

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Marcia made Cindy sit on the couch.

"Now take all your clothes off Cindy."

"No, I don't want to."

"I'm in charge now strip or else." Cindy finally consented and removed her shirt and skirt, revealing her undeveloped breasts and pink panties.

"Those too!" Commanded Marcia. Cindy pulled off her panties showing them her naturally bare pink virgin pussy.

"Now Cindy, you're going to fist us."

"What's that?"

"You're going to stick your fist into our vaginas while we finger you."

"I guess I don't really have a choice." Cindy, without warning, practically punched her sisters in their crotches, moving her fists deep into their vaginas. In response Jan stuck her middle finger into Cindy's pussy making her moan as her juices flowed from her.

"FASTER!" Cindy yelled, now enjoying the family activity. Cindy came, then Marcia and Jan.

"Can we do that again?" Cindy asked.

"Sure but I think I have an idea for a different way to do it." Responded Jan. "Lie on the floor and make a triangle so we're all facing each other's vagina."

"Jan that's genius!" Exclaimed Marcia. Once they had all gotten into position, they all started eating out each other. Cindy didn't start very well but by the end was licking Marcia's pussy like a pro.

"Jan, Cindy, I think I'm gonna orgasm."

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

They all came at once, shooting a burst of cum at the person who had been licking them. After they had recovered they sat on the couch, cuddling with their new naked lovers. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad waste of a weekend after all.


End file.
